


“An Adventure To Nowhere”

by Reloveutionary



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dancing, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, also on amino so hi to to the people on amino, prince AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reloveutionary/pseuds/Reloveutionary
Summary: It feels like a poorly written déjà vu if they met like this. If it's not fate and if it's a coincidence, it's embarrassing. Alexander wants to say it's a mistake, though his heart flutters.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	“An Adventure To Nowhere”

The scenery doesn't change; always the same stillness afternoon, blooming flowers starting to sprout. To Alexander, the meadow is a sign of how long those tedious days went by.

Sitting by the riverbank of the forest far from the town, Alexander had always found the part of the town the most peaceful place to read from dawn to dusk. Don't get him wrong, he loves the friendly, noisy folks way more than the silent air, but reading is for somewhere else entirely.

It's usually just him, aside from the critters or the one or two people that pass over here on accident rather than having an actual motive be there.

Lately, though, there's a boy who will come time after time again. Alexander couldn't see his outlooks very well, but from what he gathered was the boy is very tall, has wild hair complimenting his curls that push away from his face, and wears a magenta cloak every time he's out. If he's trying to blend in with his surroundings, he's not doing a great job.

There's shouting and cries over a few feet away from where he sat. Looking over, it's not the usual boy that normally comes to mind, just some kid running around the huge oak tree either panicking or just extremely tired. Probably both. Alexander couldn't follow what was happening until he saw the restless rustling in between the leaves. 

It's the magenta boy, up in the trees, hair stroking through the wind, standing tall with determination as if he was the great oak tree itself. Perhaps Alexander had been staring for so long because for a brief moment the boy above catch his gaze and smirk at him.

Oh wow, he jumped off from that oak tree- _Is he dead!?_

Alexander scrambled towards the brunette, what is up with that man's head to think jumping from that height was a great idea!?

Pushing away, the path that blocked most of his views, he feels like a mocking prince saving a princess with this much pressing concern. When he found them, the idiot was on the ground, rubbing his head as if he just woke up from his sleep while his friend stared up at the tree, not believing what just happened. 

No matter- He stepped in the scene, his presence surprised the two boys, haven't they known he would've been at least concerned by such actions? 

“What a fucking miracle!” He finally says. Rushing up to the boy's side, quickly searching for blood pressure and a pulse reading. It's starting to get steady, yet somewhat mild.

“You're-” Alexander cuts him off by cupping the other's face to bring him near, searching for any injuries needed to be aid. There were minor scratches, nothing serious surprisingly, the small branches and bushes must save him for the fall. 

“Come on lovebirds, don't start a scandal out here! You should know better, Thomas.” His short friend teased, though there's a hint of tiredness in his tone.

“Aye Jemmy.” He turns his attentions back to Alexander, a flirty grin plastered on his face. “So-”

Alexander pushes the boy off him in a glowering rage.

“That was stupid!” He stood up far too quickly, his feet started to lose themselves and proceeded to fall onto his butt. 

Thomas laughed, “Oh God, your face looks like shit! You went from a bossy meddler to a baby horse trying to walk for the first time!”

“Asshole!” Alexander spat. 

“Awe, boys will be boys, you know? We do cool shit all the time!”

“This is the only time he actually did "cool shit," once he tried to climb over a fence, he broke his wrist.” Jemmy, who Alexander presumed to short for James, lends Alexander a hand, he takes it, mumbling a small “Thank you,” under his breath. James is definitely way more gentlemanly than Thomas, Alexander notes.

“And this time he thought breaking his dumb face by jumping off a tree that high is "cool shit"?”

“I was supposed to fall into the lake.” James stifled a laugh, much to Thomas' dismay. He picks himself up and brushes the dirt off his clothes, closing his distance to Alexander just to click his tongue in his face. “Yikes, you're one ugly, sour rat.”

“For your information, a lake can't catch you while you are falling to your death. Also, I have a name, dickhead!”

“Well then, what poor owner had to name you? Pfft, shorty.” James glares at his friend. Thomas really should be more creative with his insults, especially when James is shorter than both of them. 

But he has no time for these fools.

“Alexander Hamilton. You're Thomas and that's James. Pleasure.” He ends it. The little flair when he turned was unnecessary on Alexander's part, but it was something he feels like he needs to add before walking off.

Thomas catches up to him, “You're not much of a talker, are you?”

Alexander stops, whip his head over to face Thomas, “Huh!?”

Well, they're both made a fool of each other by arguing for almost an hour about safety (pushing away the thought that Alexander would most likely do the same thing with his friends), James had time to take the very much needed nap he needs, so hardly anything wrong after that.

Despite the spite and fire, they have thrown at each other, they still meet at the same lake and tree. At the same time. The same outcome, though different reasons to spit on each other's faces, but no James. There are a few small talks for the most part, though it doesn't build up from there because they would later argue whether tomatoes taste good or not.

Their conversation grew awkward. Alexander knows Thomas will eventually get bored of his company, waiting for the day he would just leave, instead, Thomas would skip rocks over the lake, ran around to do his exercise, or just read a few paragraphs from Alexander books over his shoulders like what he's doing right now. 

“What's it about? I'm lost.” Obviously. Thomas comes and goes. Only reading a few passages before minding his own business or picking on Alexander. 

“I have no idea, but it fits for an adventure,” Alexander flashes his book over to him, "An Adventure To Nowhere!", the title screams.

“I've never read it before...”

“Bloody hell, you can read!?” Alexander feigns ignorance at the annoyed grumble over him. “Come here then, scoot over, let us read this together.”

Thomas follows reluctantly, sitting closer to him. “Ah, you're warm...” Alexander said, relishing the radiant heat Thomas had.

Wherever Thomas' eyes were initially, he finally noticed how thin the material Alexander had bear and the slight shiver by the results from it, despite the fine emerald cloak tied tightly around him. 

“Trying to keep in fashion even such weather,” Thomas frowns, draping his magenta cloak over Alexander's shoulder. Sharing the fuzzy warmth, that feels foreign yet welcome to him. “Now that's stupid. Could've easily found a stylish outfit that doesn't freeze you up.”

Alexander glanced over him in a huff, Thomas' entire wardrobe seeped with money. _Hypocrisy._ Either a merchant or another tailoring business that Hercules and Alexander have to compete against. Then again, Thomas couldn't stand a chance!

“What's with that smile, Alexander? I hate to be assassinated by your grummy little bones.”

“Oh, won't that'd be a dream come true?”

Thomas looks down at the book, brows furrowed, “Is it porn?”

“Yes, of course, I would bring pornography with someone around.” Alexander rolls his eyes while Thomas simply shrugs.

“Could've fooled a strip show.”

[🔆]︎

“Let's take a break, for now, we've done so much.”

Grumbling, Alexander wipe the sweat off his face, the sore pain of his wrist was sharp, aching by pins-and-needles doesn't seem to go away. He grips even tighter the weapon held in his hand, probably nearing blisters.

Even then, he doesn't want to stop.

“What? I'm still perfectly great!”

“I meant this old man,” Washington claims, almost dotingly.

That was an obvious lie. Washington cares more about Alexander than he is to himself. Always taking the blame for something that's not supposed to be faulting anyone. Alexander wishes his pride had a bit more mercy to do the same, but he just couldn't.

One thing that Alexander had always wanted was to be a soldier; envied by all for how well his marksman abilities are. What's more is the fact that being a personal bodyguard for the king and princes, or at least one of them, was the highest level of respect one could ever have.

Which leads him to become one of General Washington's private apprentices. The head bodyguard for the King and Princes. 

Their peaceful break was interrupted by a loud uproar coming from the large building at the end of to street. Usually, that building was made for more festive and important events happening, but nothing huge is going on. Then again, General Washington seems to be irritated out of his mind because of it. Probably something political.

“Is that a public debate?”

“It is. The princes are debating, probably a way to show what stance each member has to the commoners.” Washington looks away from them, clearly not interested, “They had asked me to come and join in, but the king pardons me because it's my day-off.”

“There's only a few people there.” _Well, with the exceptions of journalists,_ Alexander wishes to add, but that won't prove his point further. 

“Well, political debate isn't exactly an interesting way to waste their time on a Tuesday, isn't it?”

The answer makes Alexander fumes, but it died a bit seeing as the general was most likely talking about himself. “Damn, I guess not.”

“Mind your language, son.”

It's usually followed by the typical whines about how he's not his son, but the familiar figure and vibrant color from the roaring crowd caught his attention more than that.

And Washington notices it.

“Hey, how about we end our training right here? I have a few businesses I got to attend to, the same goes for you it seems.'

“What!? Absolutely not! Pfft- for what?”

As Alexander continues to spout gibberish Washington had taken their weapons inside, leaving him alone just like that. Forcing himself to not knock on the general's door after each training used to such a chore until now, seeing as he sprints away from the door and to the debate in hopes of still catching what the argument was all about. Whoever saw the gleeful look on his face must either be terrified or had fallen in love with him.

He made it, though feels out of place. Noticeable different from the crowd by his pits of fashion. Thomas made eye contact with Alexander's, he could see the snarky look of what Thomas wanted to comment on his appearances until being struck back to reality by the opposing side.

The debate was fiery yet amusing. It wasn't as serious as Alexander had expected; it's more lively and cooling, to say the least. Was this really how they handled most of the nation's affairs?

Thomas stuck out the most, even when everything is treated as a joke, he's still bringing good points and information. He's not as hotheaded as Alexander, but still argumentive. Taking criticism pretty well and jabs at the few until they scratch their heads and boils up.

His opinions are all sideways, and Alexander knows that only he can outmatch Thomas. And he knows Thomas is not afraid to go against the rails as much as him.

Alexander likes that in a man; a big piece of dick that he can take.

Once the debate came to an end, people either swarmed around the representative or hurrying home to avoid such annoyance. Alexander understands how tiresome it must be if such reporters act like gullible monkeys towards everything they all had just said. 

“Let's go, Thomas, there's going to be trifles and tarts back in the castle.” Alexander overhears. One of Thomas' friends is trying to save him from the crowd, he assumes.

Thomas is intrigued but refuses them. Glancing over at where Alexander was, teeth shinning when their eyes meet again.

“Go ahead! I have something important to attend to.”

_Something important..._

Lost in thought, Alexander didn't realize that Thomas was already right in front of him. Behind him was a crowd splinting in half to make way for Thomas. “Wanna walk to your house?” Thomas offers.

Alexander sneers, “Why not? Come on Lil' doggy, follow me.” Thomas simply slaps his head at that. The burning glares sent to him by the princes didn't go unnoticed, Alexander returns them with a dirty smirk.

“So...you're one of the princes, huh? The Thomas Jefferson guy.”

Thomas choked at the air he's breathing, “Have you not-” He takes a deep breath before continuing, “Thought you'd noticed it by now, your head must be stuck in a well for not knowing about it that long.”

“A book is hardly a well, you couldn't even pass kindergarten?” Alexander retorts.

Their conversation was cut off by the rushing carriage that passes them, almost hitting Alexander in the process if not for Thomas pulling close to his chest.

“Let's switched places.”

Alexander allows himself to be steered on the inner side of the walk by Thomas; the tight, protective embrace still lingers, the pulsing beats of Thomas' heart rang through Alexander's ear. They're far too nervous for such small gestures.

Clearing his throat, Alexander started again, “I have to admit, the debate was pretty cool. Never thought it would end with everyone singing our national anthem mid-arguing. Very passionate.”

“Yeah, all debates tend to be like that.” Jefferson shrugs before fumbling with his words the next, “I meant the passions, of course! Not the singing part, that's just a small cover up so when the adults came in, they won't get too pressed.”

“Well, I'm touched how oh-so professional that is, made me shed tears for our dearest bald eagle!” Alexander mocks, “Still, I suppose you were really brave to speak up in front of the crowd,”

“Honestly? I'm still shaken up a bit by the speech, but it's a lot lesser since John Adams is my best friend.” Thomas looks down at his hand, fond of something that Alexander couldn't grasp. Jealousy boils up.

“Oh- you're friends with the man, even though your political views are different?” The tone sounded bitter than it suppose to be.

Thomas casts him a side-glance, “I mean, your opinions on certain areas shouldn't stop you from befriending another man.”

“Just like how King George admires General Washington despite their hatred towards each other?”

“Not exactly, but you got the spirit.”

It pains him to say it, but Alexander wants to be in Adams' place more than ever now. Somehow, this is what makes him resent the man.

“This is the place, right?” Jefferson abruptly stops, scanning the building with that ongoing amused look he has. “"Mulligan's Clothing Emporium? Pretty bustling business, isn't it?”

Alexander didn't answer.

“Wait here!” Alexander rushed in, there were shouting and ruckus that follows as Alexander went to his room. Thomas noted how easy it is for Alexander to escape through his bedroom window, considering the thick tree branches that are close to his balcony.

Soon after, Alexander came out with a familiar cloak in hand.

"You lent me your cloak, it was unsettling how plain it is so I add a little embroidery on it. Also, it's two-sided, I've kept the other side boring.” He lies at the last part, he intended to sew more, but now knowing he's a prince, it's no wonder he wears a cloak every time.

“You did all this!?”

He may put less credit in it and by the ever-glowing golden thread through seams that's well fitted with such shade as well as the flourishing finish by end of the cloth to the top that's both certainly eye-catching and aesthetic.

“I got a little overboard...”

Thomas wore the cloak, still in gaping awed and admiration, caressing the fabric as if he couldn't believe such craftsman's work had ever been so pretty. 

“A lamb?” He points at the link of the hood, it had changed into a handmade charm rather than the usual shiny button. Assuming it was by Alexander himself perhaps.

“A sheep.”

“A ram!” Thomas exclaimed excitedly, the child-like wonder gleams through his eyes, like a spring morning flowers.

“You've just made it absolutely lovely. Thank you, dear.” Thomas reached out to take Alexander's hand, losing his step for a second before landing a kiss on top of Alexander's hairline.

A brief pause from that point.

The overwhelming embarrassment had raised his blush from his chest to his ears as he tries his best to hold his laughter, the always smooth and suave Thomas pales by his own actions.

Surely he had intended to kiss the back of Alexander's palm and simply missed it by a mile. It's not a shocker when the crimson spread also had overtaken Thomas' face, it was clearly unintentional.

Finally caught himself between his dazed and the stuttering messed he become. He brushed the incident off. “Since I didn't invite you to the debate, I shall be the proper gentleman I am to invite you to our ball. That is three months from now.”

Handing Alexander a letter seems relatively new. Alexander took it, lips curling higher than ever at the smudged ink that hasn't dried yet.

“Tell me, am I perhaps the first?”

Thomas sheepishly laughs, I've just started planning right this moment.

[🔆]︎

“Hey, meet me at 9 tonight”

That sentence came out of the blue, Alexander wasn't prepared at all.

“I won't, and that's far too late.”

"Bet you're lying, see you soon!” Thomas grins before dashing off.

“Can't you- Oh he left... Great!”

Now, Alexander can finally finish this book. Had been for the rest of his time spent with Thomas. 

Head stuck in the book, he couldn't concentrate well at the shudder that sent chills down his spine, he hadn't felt such a cold breeze in a long time, so why now when Thomas was away? _Oh._

It's too quiet for his liking.

Well, there's a couple of possibilities that come to mind when he walks home, eyes daring themselves to not spill anything; Maybe, Thomas was just pranking him just to see if he's truly was desperate for their friendship? Or maybe Thomas doesn't want to see him anymore because he finds the other annoying and dull..?

“The prince will probably throw you in the dungeon for weeks because you argued with him. Father would usually threaten to do that, but not actually. Great disadvantage on his side while we trash the kitchen.” John's face was muffled by his face shoved in the couch pillow.

“He could banish Alec to the far lands too.” Hercules runs his fingers through his hair, frustrated at the knitting pattern he made, “Shit man, I don't know, if he does anything, try twisting his balls... I did not like the image that comes along with that sentence.”

What did Alexander think his friends would do when he talks about his concerns? Joking about it to make him feel better was one of it and is very much appreciated.

“Wow, you guys are way reassuring.” He laughs.

“Oho! Well then, what did you think he would do?” Hercules asks.

Alexander stiffened, smiles tighten, toes curled. It took him longer than a minute for him to reply, “Pushing me off in high places, heights are shit, dude. Though, I doubt he even understands that.”

Lafayette chuckles at them, “Se détendre idiots, Monsieur Jefferson must have been busy with his royal duties is all. No more wasting his time, he's a prince remember?”

Somehow the latter hurts him more than the rest. The pain reminder, there's still a noticeable blaring gap between the two. 

“So what is it?”

It was exactly 9 when Thomas came. Alexander had waited for him at late 7.

Thomas raised a brow at Alexander's complexions. That look made him sure his face was glistening with sweats and dirt from the grass, now he can only hope whatever god above will help him to not look any more sticky and unpleasant than he already is by the shading light. 

“I'm not going to be here for the next five days, so if you have anything to scream about, we're doing it in advance.”

Alexander just started bursting out laughing. Falling to the ground, the world comes in a blur as he wipes the few teardrops that slip past him. 

“What gives, man!? You had me worried for a second.”

Tonight wasn't even their last night, it's childish for him to act like this. Moving close, Thomas hold him comfortingly, just barely breaking through the tears and the aching

Alexander was right, that scenario does hurt, or in this case, scares him into laughter more than the rest.

[🔆]︎

The next time they met, Thomas had called Alexander to meet him again, though it was during the evening, nearing nighttime. 

“I need you to help me with my dance for the ball.”

“No.”

“What-why!?”

Thomas sounded betrayed, which is hilarious how serious he took the instant denial he received. Alexander pressed on the subject more. 

“I don't dance. I mean, I do, but not as rich-like as you lots.”

“Then you need my help to dance, Like, get it on with the ladies and men!” Though the offer seems tempting, it's still not good enough to change his thoughts.

“Nu'uh just got comfortable. I'm not going to move from this spot at all, let alone impressing anyone,” Alexander rolls his eyes. 

“Then I'm going to have to make you do it!” Thomas huffs, the determined look with a sly smirk makes Alexander imagine all sorts of things.

—Thomas would try to sweep Alexander off his feet like the dashing prince he is, having Alexander be a blushing mess at his very strength—

—Thomas would even pin Alexander on the ground, they might fight a bit, but as much he resists he simply couldn't do much as their heaving breath being inches away from each other's faces. It just feels so right, so their lips connect, some hot make-out session thrown into the mix, leaving both of them daze for days on end—

_Oh, please be the latter!_

His heart was pounding, Thomas is so close now. Might he even realized the feverish flush Alexander has at the thought of what Thomas will do? Thomas is-

Thomas drapes himself against Alexander's head like a pillar, “Oh my God! I'm falling, oh no! Help me!”

_This guy...!_

“Oi! If you can't tell, you're seriously heavy! Get off me!” He tries to push Thomas off, but to no avail, he just keeps learning down with no intention of getting up.

“I'm still falling! How tiresome! My head is spinnfuuu-” Thomas came crashing down, “So I slipped.”

Alexander didn't mean this by _"pinning him down"._

“Can't tell 'cuz I can't breathe. Off me, now.”

“Not unless you dance with me.” Thomas sing-sang it.

“Goddammit asshole, I don't-” The sudden weight pressing his chest caused him to heave a breath. “-Fine!”

Thomas jumps up, pulling Alexander off the ground within a matter of a second, flashing a sly smirk by the priceless gasps Alexander uttered out. 

“Be prepared to be dazzled!” Thomas winks.

Alexander sighs, taking his time to process their movement. The swaying dance was quite pleasant, just as Thomas would say, dazzling. However, Alexander couldn't fall into a dreamlike fantasy as he had hoped for, since his main focus clings onto the clever feet whirl across the field. 

“Can't believe I stoop this low, Alexander muttered.”

“Daily reminder that I'm a high status!” Thomas countered.

“Daily reminder that the massive ego you have there is what makes you low.”

“It's called self-love, dear!”

"That wrist says otherwise.” Alexander's proud smug, twisted to a wincing pain by Thomas' trod on his toes, “Ow! You did that on purpose!”

"As I said, I'm an amateur in dancing,” The fake pout Thomas wore did not make the situation better.

“Well, first critic of the day, do avoid that. Another thing, you're a bad lead.”

“All is fair in love and war.”

Alexander imagined them to be boldly dancing with jewel-like shoes gliding away on the maple floor as fancy choir plays along. However, having the wet grass beneath their feet, the chirping birds to be their music has a different life to it.

Taken away by Thomas' grace, he almost trips as he tries to perfect his own. Shame choked Alexander's thoughts. 

“Couldn't you find any royals or a pretty soul to match with your stance and feet?”

Thomas tilts his head, confused, “I did. Unfortunately, you're hardly good with your feet.”

“I'm not including myself,” Alexander reasons.

“Oh, but you did on the pretty part!”

That sink in. This journey is uncertainly difficult. Especially to go express that claim with such look-

“I know I am, but you would be the only person to say that. Besides keep the flattery to yourself, prince. There are hundreds of people you should be impressing on your coronation.”

“But, it's a way to get it on with the ladies and gents, remember?”

Thomas tugged a devious smirk, whatever he had in mind Alexander is prepared and returned the look. The dance became more freely and faster than before, really not the usual waltz for its more chirpy and airy movements; Alexander barely seemed to touch the ground by how fast Thomas guides him, letting their hair bounce every moment to match with their usual playful battering. Flushed cheeks shine well with the stamina they had, neither of them wishes to be split away. Their flying cloaks accompanied the fast-soothing wind every move they made.

With the wind, they swirled a dance in this endless breath of happiness.

[🔆]︎

 _This the best day of my life!_

Thomas had taken Alexander out in a stroll. It was summer love all over again. They're going on a date, but Thomas is far too nervous and anxious to say anything directly. Alexander finds it endearing. 

Thomas might assume that since Alexander is his personal bodyguard he won't notice the difference between today and the other days they went out together.

Seeing couples walk by holding hands has him be a little overconfident. They should try it. Alexander's left hand sealed away with Thomas' right hand together just like the day they had danced together. A strange type of chemistry, nightly thoughts only consumed by how happy the two will be. 

“The King and princes have taken a great dislike on you,” Thomas says all too suddenly.

Alexander stops dead in his tracks. “What?” That's a funny way to propose.

“There are a few that likes you, but you seemed to have quite the infamous reputation that them see you as a wine stain after the incident,” Thomas swallows hard, a bitter pill to do so. “We might not be able to see each other anymore if we don't want to face the serious consequences. Banishment, accused of treason, or even arranged marriages would take place if we continue.”

It was as if on cue the clamoring town had left the two of them alone together. They had met the end of the road nearing the forest they had met. The dark sky seemed to shelter the two far more than the rest, Alexander figures. 

The whole thing tastes sickeningly cliche.

"So what do we do now?” Alexander smiles though the grimace stayed, and Thomas mirrors his expressions well enough.

“I guess- I don't suppose we want to stop feeling what we're feeling, right?”

“But it crossed your mind...” Alexander took a deep breath, clasping their hands together. “Hey, they don't matter. We will always have each other, even in secrets.”

Making his voice a little more gentle, feet stepping a little closer until he was face to face with Thomas. Ears listening more attentively, hugging him a bit more sincerely. “I will make our beautiful dreams come true with you.”

It works for now...

“They'll never understand us, but we will convince them,” Thomas mumbled, leaning down on Alexander's shoulders, the position they are in is a poor excuse of a waltz. Things will get complicated, the thought of Thomas leaving him without warning, must hurt Thomas more than him, “We will stay together...”

His shoulder had gotten wetter. 

The air seems to suffocate them more than it should; the silence they share is more like the loneliness crying out, filled with only the meaningless words of white lies racing through their heads.

This wasn't the best day ever after all.

[🔆]︎

As usual, the flower buds flow through Alexander's field of vision. In the distant night sky he gazed up at, flowers swam. So many that it could be mistaken for spring.

By the knocking on his glass panned balcony; Alexander shot up, daggers in hand and a ferocious glare before softening at who it was. He rushed to the window, unlocking it open as quickly as he could while containing his excitement.

“Must you have a thing for trees?” He muses, hiding the sugary-thrilled rushing through his veins.

Thomas stares deep into his eyes with a frown. Alexander sighs, moving aside to let the man in. Thomas didn't budge.

“You left early.”

“You weren't at the ball.”

Any witty retort or snide remark seems to leave his thoughts at the sight of the man; the obvious upset pain in his eyes. He really must take the absence to great offense.

The pang of guilt washes over him, finally admitting his worries. “I'm not suitable for such events, hardly needed even,” Alexander claims, “You must go, the people need you.”

“I still want you.”

Alexander bites his lips. Chasing rainbows and sunshine was something he should've left when he was a child, but Thomas is not one he can stop, not when those pair of lips had brushed over his own with such searing sugary-spice.

His head was clear rather than dizzying when they pulled away, it was a strange kind of adoration. Oh god, why did the burn feel so right?

Thomas holds out his hand; Trust me! It sang. Bravery shines through his smile, leaving any fears and worries behind.

“Smile, darling! We're going on an adventure!”

“To nowhere?” Alexander's smiles widens if that's even possible.

“Why that's what an adventure is,” Thomas quirked his brows teasingly. “Are you against the proposal?”

It feels like a poorly written déjà vu if they met like this. If it's not fate and if it's a coincidence, it's embarrassing. Alexander wants to say it's a mistake, though his heart flutters. 

Not looking back, Alexander shakes his head. “What can I do? We're growing it seems.” Taking Thomas' awaiting hand and be swept away to a distant future he won't ever regret.

The moment makes them feel like falling stars, approaching dreams that show them miracles. Always in the midst of their heart is their unchanging love.

And so they escape, cloaks dancing through the wind. Running away in the hands of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> A very late Valentines Gifts to Tea ❁ on amino and f you, I have the same idea goddammit- 
> 
> Not me crying myself out because I've made this under two nights with an impossible deadline and far too much plotline. This was supposed to be like 2000 or 1000 words, but I got far too into it and plan out chapters and stuff. 
> 
> Like my English teacher always says, “The more you write, the more your essays goes to shit-” which I wholeheartedly agree with.
> 
> Well anyways, hope you enjoyed my first ever Jamilton fanfic. Pretty weird since I read more fanfic about it than any other ships-


End file.
